A Mind's Reflection
by CaptainTwiggy0918
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt for NNT Week. 1st Story: Meliodas reflects on certain parts of his past while relaxing with Elizabeth one afternoon. The rating (and name) may also change depending on whether or not this becomes a random ongoing drabble series.


_A/N: I recently saw it was NNT week on Tumblr (which I literally JUST joined-judge me xD) and felt the need to contribute (late as always) somehow. I don't know yet if I will make this a drabble dump series based on the themes or beyond, we'll see! I'm posting out of order and it's shorter than what I usually write, but oh well._

 _Also, this will contain manga/anime spoilers! This particular one contains spoilers from after Chapter 101 and Chapters 130-131._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins; I'm only borrowing them for my amusement._

…

Theme: Past and Present

The day was nice and bright, the sun's warm rays illuminating the lush hillside that the Boar Hat was perched on. It was a perfect time to take advantage of the serenity of the area and relax, and that was exactly what Meliodas intended to do.

A slight breeze tousled his messy golden locks as he situated himself into the soft grass adjacent from where the traveling tavern sat with a pleasant hum on his lips. Tranquil days like this one were a rare luxury for the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He'd take whatever peace he could get whenever he could get it.

A content sigh drifted on the wind towards his ears and he turned his attention to the person seated next to him. Elizabeth was draped across the ground as well, her silver hair flaring vibrantly in the light and fanned out behind her as she soaked in the sunshine. Her eyes were closed; her visage glowing with pleasure. He couldn't help but grin at the princess. She was enjoying the afternoon just as much as he was.

Meliodas shifted his head back towards the center and closed his eyes as well. He deeply breathed in the clean air, determined to rest and embrace the calm around him.

While the quiet was appreciated, days like today could be dangerous. It meant that he had time to allow his mind to wander. As it were, he was already feeling the effects of Déjà vu. Today reminded him of another similar day in his past. 16 years in his past to be exact.

The distant memory resurfaced and broke through the peaceable atmosphere in his brain.

The field was similar to the one he was relaxing in now, save for the numerous wildflowers that colorfully dotted the grassy terrain. He was perched against a rock that jutted out from the hill, gazing ahead, dressed in his Holy Knight attire with the symbol of the Kingdom of Danafor displayed proudly. The kingdom itself stood in front of them at a measurable distance.

The woman besides him smiled softly, her short magenta hair swaying lazily in the warm afternoon breeze as she leaned back on her hands. She was wearing the same outfit as he was, however it suited her much better in his opinion, showing off the rather delicious curves of her hips and bust.

As she could sense him watching her, she shifted her eyes towards Meliodas, causing him to chuckle at her as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her own smile grew and she sat further back, enjoying the fragrance that wafted from the flowers and the warmth of the sunshine.

They stayed there for some time, just simply relishing the tranquility between themselves. It wasn't everyday where they had the chance to slow down and appreciate one another's company. They and the rest of the Holy Knights of Danafor had their hands full protecting the kingdom and such calm was intermittent in their lives.

It was Liz who eventually decided to break the stillness, the look on her face switching to one of thoughtfulness and deep reflection. "You know", she began,"…Sometimes I think to myself…"

"Hmm?"

"If I never met you, I'd never be able to feel so happy spending ordinary, peaceful days like this…"

Meliodas paused, allowing time for her words to sink in. He turned his head to face her, his expression melting into one of pure tenderness and hope. Hope that even for someone such as himself, that he had the chance to savor the peace that he felt with her by his side, even if just for that moment.

He dared to wish that it would never fade away even though he knew better than to get his hopes up. Peace was but a fleeting rabbit in his world, something he always gave chase to but could never quite grasp.

His silence carried the weight of his response and his face mirrored the emotions that he felt. Liz had articulated it perfectly. He cherished the few instances where he actually experienced true peace with her and kept it close to his several beating hearts.

' _I feel the same way.'_

… _.._

"Sir Meliodas?"

The Dragon Sin gradually opened his eyes, the memory of Liz evaporating back into the shadows of his mind as Elizabeth's voice came into focus.

"Hmm? What is it Elizabeth?" he replied.

The princess slowly sat up, her silver tresses cascading over her bare shoulders and down her back as she peered over to him. A slight blush danced across her cheeks as hesitant words played upon her pink lips.

"Thank you…"

Now it was Meliodas' turn to sit up. Draping his arms across his knees he arched a blond brow at Elizabeth in curiosity. "For what?"

Elizabeth shot a bashful smile at his direction as her cheeks heated further. "For allowing me to travel with you and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. I know I'm still learning about my powers and I don't have any real skills, but I'm thankful to be by your side, especially on peaceful days like this one."

His recent memory of Liz flashed through his eyes for a brief moment. It was Déjà vu again. Except this time he was going to voice his answer to her. "Of course! You're my reason to live after all. I'm glad to have you here with me." He said as nonchalantly as possible.

The silverette's face transitioned to deep crimson at his words, the shock evident in her royal blue eyes. This only served to elicit a snicker from Meliodas. Elizabeth was just too cute, too precious. And way too tempting to tease.

He was grateful to have Elizabeth nearby, to be able to spend time with her and protect her. Even when he had attempted to push her away for the sake of her safety when the Ten Commandments made their appearance into Britannia, he still desired to be close to her and truly disliked that he had hurt her by doing so. At the time he meant well and was just looking out for her wellbeing, however it didn't do much good; she ended up stuck in the same mess with the rest of them anyways.

"YO! Capt'n! Princess! Lunch is ready so you better hurry up and get it before the Master eats it all!" Ban sang out from the Boar Hat's open kitchen window. The quiet was finally shattered and the fluffy moment between them was interrupted. As if to prove his point, the couple could also faintly make out the Scraps Disposal captain ranting again about the skills of their resident Culinary God.

Meliodas laughed and stood up, extending a hand out to Elizabeth and helping her to her feet. "We'd better go before that stupid pig lays claim to our food! You know how addicted he is to Ban's cooking."

Elizabeth nodded and giggled, knowing all too well that it was no empty threat. Both the Dragon Sin and the princess started heading back towards the tavern to salvage their lunch before their perpetually hungry friend laid claim to it.

While they walked, Meliodas couldn't help but muse over how fragile time was and how fleeting peaceful days could be. He knew this on principle of experience.

Another memory of his past called to Meliodas' mind, one that he'd never forget no matter how much he attempted to suppress it. The stone pavement that was reduced to rubble; a heavy rain that poured from the grey sky as he passed by burning buildings. The dying screams of the residents of Danafor and the nauseating smell of death and destruction that permeated the air as he navigated through the debris from the fight with Fraudrin to find her.

And found her he did. Liz's broken body was lumped against crumbling bricks of what used to be a residence, blood dripping from a large gaping wound in her chest and trickling down the corners of her mouth. The look of weary acceptance in her fading azure eyes of her impending demise-and yet she kept a smile on her face for him.

He remembered the sobs and absolute despair that erupted from the depths of his soul after she managed to utter her last words, right before her head collapsed forwards and his darkness overtook him and he knew no more until much later, where he stood at the giant ominous crater that became the marker for where the Kingdom of Danafor once existed.

This past memory from 16 years ago would always haunt him.

Coming back to the present, Meliodas managed to maintain his outward composure while mentally shoving the horrible memory of that day away. Now was not the time to think of such things, not when he was in the company of his friends. His past sins wouldn't disturb him today.

He stole a speedy glance at Elizabeth after they climbed the steps leading to the front porch of the Boar's Hat. She was still smiling, her eyes brimming with life as she cheerfully greeted both Hawk and Ban from the tavern entrance. Seeing her brought a slight grin to his face as he went inside to give the Fox Sin and pig his own greeting.

Liz had been right.

This version of Elizabeth was yet another chance at happiness, another chance from a series of chances that he has had for the last 3,000 years of his existence to atone for his sins. His reason to live. Meliodas meant every word. Elizabeth was the main reason why he would never give up; why he fought and would continue to fight with every bit of his power no matter the cost.

He could never allow the past to become his present. Never again.


End file.
